


Just Say It

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If I'm going down I'm taking everybody with me, Multi, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, author has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: All things come to an end.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 43
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just finished Lesson 18, listened to Dreamscape and broke down! Yep! This bitch right here.  
> p.s. I didn't proofread this properly, I'm too distracted.

Your days in the Devildom were numbered. You couldn't believe it. Has it been that long? Maybe it felt short because you no longer felt that you were in a different world. Maybe it felt short because… you always thought that at one point, maybe, you wouldn't be leaving. 

But you are. 

Lucifer had said it, plain as day and you could feel the tension in the room. Mammon had left, followed by Leviathan. The look on their faces says it all. 

The pounding in your chest didn't waver. You were leaving. This would be the start of the countdown of your final days in the Devildom. The last you'll see of the brothers. That last you'll see-

"MC?" Asmodeus broke you from your daze. He had this solemn look on his face and you couldn't look him straight in the eye. 

You didn't want to. You don't want to see them sad. You don't want to see them broken. Your mission since the beginning was to make these brothers happy. To make them come together and enjoy their lives. 

You don't want to be the cause of their pain. It's too much. And you worked too hard to see them happy to just leave them devastated like this. No. You won’t allow it.

Maybe if you acted like things were alright then they would see that the situation wasn't so bad. 

Yeah. Maybe. 

"Hm?" You force a smile on your face as you respond to the Avatar of Lust. 

"Are you alright?" 

_No. Asmo, I'm not. But I can't tell you that. I don't want to add to your grief. You all just had a beautiful comeback as brothers, with Belphegor finally getting the closure he needed and now this has to happen. I'm not okay, Asmo. But I need to be. For you guys._

"Yeah. We should get to class before the bell rings." You bury all those thoughts to yourself. You then turn your back and grab your stuff but as you look up, you see the seventh born looking right back at you. 

His face was… unreadable. You smile at him before turning away. 

Belphegor. The seventh born. The one who had just recently made a pact with you. The brother who you did everything for. The brother who you wanted the most out of everyone to be happy. 

Why? 

At first, you didn't know. You met him and he was a bit shady, demanding even. Nevertheless, you pitied him. No one deserved to be locked away, away from his own brothers, away from his own freedom. 

You genuinely wanted to help him. You fell for his charm, his wit, his words. But eventually, as the days went by, you swore it in your heart that you will set Belphegor free. And that you would mend the broken bond he had with his brothers. 

As you spent days sneaking off to see him in the attic, it has become clear that you were willing to do all those things for him, because you felt differently about him. 

When he turned out to be playing you, you forgave him. You understood why he did it. You knew why. And it wasn't in your nature to hold a grudge. That's what you told yourself. But deep down, you knew that you forgave him so easily because of a certain fleeting feeling you started to harbor towards the youngest sibling. 

But you couldn't say it. At least not yet. You had to help him mend the relationship with his brothers. To you, his happiness was always first. 

Well, that was in your nature. It could be your human nature, so to speak, to put others before yourself. 

You spent almost every waking hour with Belphegor. Helping him ease his way back into RAD, helping him get along with his brothers once again, he even became your shopping buddy at one point.

Because he and you spent a lot of time together, even for just a few days, you had realized that he was really just a shy kid whose favorite pastime, other than napping, is pranking his brothers. He was fun to be with if you do say so yourself. He was one of those who were quiet unless you talked to them first. Once he's comfortable enough to be with you, he will be by your side whenever he gets the chance. He'll open up to you, albeit a bit hesitant still but he will. 

And you loved that part of him.

You managed to help him make peace with his brothers and through this short time spent together, you found yourself looking for him every day. It was like a routine and the two of you were always together.

You told yourself that it was okay. You were friends. But no. Not really. You know you wanted something more. But you were afraid. 

So you bottle up all these feelings. Tell yourself that you're better off as close friends rather than something else. 

But then a thousand thoughts raced through your head as Diavolo and Barbatos explained to you how much longer you have in the Devildom. 

To be honest, you were only half-listening through the entire meeting… that is until Lucifer pulled you aside. 

"MC, are you alright?" he asked, worried. Lucifer is not prone to showing his emotions unless he's annoyed or angry so this caught you a little by surprise. 

But you managed to compose yourself quickly. You were an expert at that; hiding your true feelings. Maybe that’s why some of the brothers had a hard time figuring you out.

Speaking of the brothers, you can’t let them see how all this was affecting you in reality. You already know that the news of you leaving is taking a toll on them although some of them won't say it out loud. 

You wouldn't want to add to their grief. You cared about each and every one of them. You wanted them to remain happy.

"Huh? Of course. Why?" You smile at him and he looks at you scrutinizingly. 

You kinda hope on the inside that he wasn't reading your mind or something like that. You always believed that among the brothers, Lucifer was the one you can't lie to. 

But for their sake, you have to. 

"Nothing. You seem distracted." He then says and shakes his head. 

"Lucifer, I'm **always** distracted." you emphasize and he chuckles. 

"That you are." he leads you out of the Demon Lord's Castle and back to the House of Lamentation. 

You were quiet. Normally you'd strike up a conversation but then the meeting earlier had just started to make sense to you. 

Suddenly you felt your heart grow heavy. You really didn't want to go. You debated on whether or not to tell the demon prince about this but you can't seem to open your mouth to speak earlier. You were just… there. Not really listening, not really being… Just there. 

You knew what was happening. You were shutting down. It was a habit of yours that you’ve developed over the years. When bad news strikes, you tend to shut down and shut everybody out. You weren’t used to processing negative emotions so quickly, you needed time. But time is against you and you can’t do anything about it.

"MC, I have a favor I need to ask of you." Lucifer suddenly breaks the silence as you were almost at the door to the house. 

"What is it?" You ask almost immediately.

If you can find a way to distract yourself from the pain, to distract yourself from what’s about to pass then maybe, you won’t shut down altogether. If you were busy with something else then maybe, you can make it through the remaining days without thinking about it that much.

"Seeing as your time here in Devildom is coming to an end… " He starts and Lucifer misses the sharp intake of breath and the waver in your eyes as he said that. You instinctively hide your hands in your pockets because they wouldn't stop shaking.

Not here. Not now. You need to pull yourself together. At least until you get to your own bathroom.

"I want to ask you to spend the remaining days with my brothers. They're idiots, but they're all sad to see you go…" He nods towards you.

"Of course, I am too." He adds a little softly as his gaze remains on you.

"I'm…" you take a deep breath. You bit back your lip to stop yourself from pouring your heart out to Lucifer. Telling him how you wanted to stay, for them, for… 

"Yeah. I'll do that." These were the only words that escaped your mouth. 

You nod at the Avatar of Pride as the both of you head inside. 

You did as Lucifer requested. You spent your remaining days with each and every one of the brothers, and if you spent more time with one of them than the others then that’s only for you to know and feel guilty about when you’re alone in your room.

And now the time has come.

Did you wish it didn’t? Yes. But it did and there was nothing you could do about it.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to scream. But you couldn’t. It was a part of your shutting down habit. You start to become devoid of emotion in just minutes once you’ve realized that the next day would be your final day.

You start to pace in your room when you hear a knock. You immediately knew who it was.

You hid your shaking hand underneath a pillow before speaking, “It’s open.”

The door creaks a little slowly and the youngest of the demon brothers step inside. He wasn’t in his sleepwear yet so you knew that he was there for something else.

“Hey Belphie.” you try to be positive, just like how you’ve been trying to appear to all of them. You were good at that, faking your feelings. Granted, not all of them were fake but you knew that spending the last days with the brothers isn’t entirely a happy occasion for you.

“Are you free right now? You should be, right?” Belphie asks as he leans on your door to close it behind him.

“Well, yeah. Got nothing else to do except sleep. But I can’t really.” You chuckle a little. Your heart was pounding. These last days with the brothers you admit to yourself that you spent way too much time with the youngest. But you couldn’t help it. Your relationship with Belphie was different from your relationship with the rest.

“Come with me for a sec.” He says and you tilt your head. It’s already two in the morning. Where on earth was he planning on taking you?

But you went with him anyway. That was what you noticed for the past couple of days, you trusted Belphie with anything. You didn’t second guess him even for a little bit even after everything that’s happened between you two.

The two of you arrive at the planetarium but he leads you to the roof instead of just being inside. He then sat down before looking up at the sky.

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower. I wanted you to see it… figured you might like it.”

You smile at him and sit next to him, looking up at the night sky. The silence was calming. For the first time since you’ve started shutting down, you felt at peace.

When the spectacle began you were in awe. The Human World never had meteor showers like this before. Devildom really is an amazing place.

“I’m gonna miss this.” You blurt out all of a sudden and Belphie looks at you. You look back at him with a painfully obvious forced smile on your face and Belphie hesitates but he reaches out to touch your cheek, to wipe a stray tear you didn’t know fell.

“Oh, crap.” You look away from Belphie as soon as you realize what he just did and you wipe your face roughly to stop yourself from letting go of more tears.

“You know you don’t have to do that around me, right? Pretend that everything is okay.” He then says.

You force a chuckle out of your mouth. No. No. No. Belphie can’t see you like this. What is wrong with you? You need to be strong for them. You don’t need to add to their grief, you were doing fine. Get it together.

“Everything is okay. Everything will be okay.” You say to him with another smile.

“Don’t do that.” He says a little sternly.

“Do what? Belphie-”

“I know you. I know if you’re lying or not. My brothers may seem to buy that you’re okay with leaving but I’m not.”

You freeze. He has you. He can read you like an open book even when you try so hard to close yourself off. Why?

“I’m fine Belphie. Really. I mean, sure, yeah, I’m sad I have to go but that’s the deal innit? That was what was discussed since the start of all this. It’s just the end of another chapter. People come and go all the time, it’s natural. And it’s not like I won’t remember you guys. Of course, I will. I could never forget you. But really, I’m okay.”

It was a pathetic excuse. But anything to get Belphie to stop giving you such a downhearted look. You wanted to see him smile, you always loved that.

“Thanks for bringing me out here, Belphie, but I think we should get some rest. I mean… early day tomorrow… moving day.” You try to joke and stand up from your seat.

Belphie doesn’t say another word but he follows you back into the house. 

As you walk back, your mind starts racing, you’re here, on your final day in the Devildom with the one demon that you’re sure you have a stronger connection to than the rest, should you tell him how you feel? Would it make a difference? What would happen if you do? Will it change anything? Are you willing to risk it?

The answer was no. Maybe. Yes. Possibly.

The answers in your head were fighting against each other and it wasn’t until you reach your room that you realized that Belphie was still following you by the side.

“Well… goodnight, I guess, Belphie.” You turn to him with a smile.

Belphie nods but before you could go back into your room he stops you by grabbing your wrist. Your heart leaps at the contact and you look up at him.

“Tomorrow, if you’re going to smile in front of my brothers, please show them your real smile and not this.” He then says before caressing your cheek.

You stiffen in his hold as he stares into your eyes. You were lost. You’ve always loved the color of his and Beel’s eyes.

He lets go of your cheek before stepping back, giving you space to enter your room. You shut the door a little slower than usual before your knees gave out and you dropped to the floor. You lean your head back on your door as you take a sharp intake of breath.

You could hear Belphie’s retreating footsteps and that’s when the tears that were threatening to escape earlier finally spilled. 

You bit your lip to stop yourself from whimpering. It hurt so much. Your heart was clenching, you felt like you were going to have a panic attack. You tried to push back the tears as you pressed your palms on your eyes. You can’t have red eyes tomorrow, they’ll know. They’ll see. You can’t have that.

You force yourself to stand and go to your bathroom to wash your face. You look in the mirror.

“Come on, damn it. Pull yourself together. It’s your last day tomorrow. You don’t want to make your stay here have a sad ending.”

You nod to yourself as you stand up straight.

And then you remember Belphie’s words. You remember how he was able to see through you despite your best efforts to conceal how you were truly feeling. How easy it was for him.

A thought then popped in your head. If Belphie can easily tell what’s really going on inside your head, then does he know how you feel about him too? 

The question that haunted you on your walk back had returned: should you tell him?

Yes.

Finally, a clear answer.

But wait, he’s probably asleep by now. You wouldn’t want to disturb him. You look at your D.D.D., should you send him a text to see if he’s awake? Or no… usually even if he was awake but it’s still within sleeping hours then he’d just ignore it.

But how would you tell him? You can’t wait for tomorrow. You didn’t want an audience when you’re pouring your heart out to the youngest sibling. And you didn’t want to put him in an awkward position either.

You needed a way to tell him, maybe during the luncheon but not in a way that everyone will hear what you have to say. You’re already not good with expressing such bold feelings with your own words, you’re not about to make a fool of yourself.

So in what way can you tell him?

Your eyes then drift off to some stationery that you and Asmodeus previously brought and a small lightbulb lit itself up in your head.

That’s it. You could write a letter. You were always good with writing, it was a gift you had and Satan often complimented you on it when he reads your essays for school.

You grab the paper and a pen before you start to write. You decided to make it short and simple, upfront. A letter that he won’t fall asleep reading. 

You managed to squeeze in everything in one page and as you reread it over and over again, your eyes started to close, and soon enough, you had fallen fast asleep.

The morning came by very quickly. You no longer had classes so you spent the day hanging out with the brothers. They seemed to be in a better mood, or maybe they too were trying no to make the day too sour.

When the time for you to step into the portal came, that’s when everyone became quiet.

“Alright, MC. This is it.” Diavolo says with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. You gave the prince the most sincere smile before nodding and turning towards the brothers. Not one of them can look at you.

You take a sharp breath.

“Come on you guys! I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do it like this?” You tried to sound cheerful for them until Asmo flung himself towards you and started bawling.

“MC! Don’t go! I want you to stay!” He cried and you had to stop yourself from crying too. If they saw you crying then that would only make things worse. You hug Asmo tight instead.

“You know I have to go back, Asmo. It’s just the way it is.” You say and he pulls back from the hug, sniffling as he does so.

“Please don’t cry anymore. These last few days with you guys have been great. And not just these last weeks, I mean my entire stay in Devildom. It wouldn’t have been the same if it weren’t for you guys. You guys… really had an impact on me.” You smile towards them and you can see that Mammon and Leviathan were wiping their eyes furiously.

“I’m glad that I met all of you. And I am sad to go but what makes me happy is that I know, deep within me, my memories with you guys will last forever. I’m sure of it.” 

There was silence until Beelzebub comes forward and gives you a strong hug, lifting you off the ground, “Don’t forget us, MC.”

“Beel, that’s impossible.” You smile and hug him back.

“I-I swear! If you suddenly forget us and become another boring normie then I won’t forgive you!” Levi then says from behind and you engulf him in a tight embrace that his whole face turns red.

“Makes sure not to forget everything you’ve learned from this place. I’m sure it’ll help you even in the Human World.” Satan then says and you turn to him before hugging him as well. He returns it, tighter and a bit longer than a few seconds. He pats your head and gives you a nod.

You turn to Lucifer, “Now you’ll be all alone while managing these idiots, I wanna say good luck but I know you don’t need that.”

He chuckles before taking your hand in his and kissing it at the top. You hear protests from the others but you just laugh.

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done. We will surely miss you.” Lucifer says before he turns to the second born.

Mammon refuses to look at you. He’s always been so stubborn. You walk up to him and smack his arm.

“Oi! You planning on ignoring me until I leave, huh?” You ask and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Come on, Mammon, don’t let this day end like this.” You say to him, almost pleading because truth be told, deep down inside of you, as you say goodbye to each of them, you were starting to crumble.

“You’ll always be my first, you know that right? No one in the Human World could ever replace you.” You say and he finally looks at you. He has tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall any time but he pushes them back.

“Ah damn it!” He curses and grabs you for a tight hug. You almost collapse in his arms as you could feel him tremble.

“You better believe that no one can replace the great Mammon as your first. Even if I’m not your last.” He whispers the last part so that only you can hear it and you look back at him in surprise.

“It’s fine. I know. It’s okay.” He mumbles before messing with your hair and smiling.

“You better tell him, while there’s still time.”

You freeze. Mammon turns you around and you see Belphie. He was idly watching you give your goodbyes to each one of them but he wasn’t saying anything.

He walks up to you and you can practically hear your heart beating.

“Guess this is it.” He then says with a tilt of his head. He scratches his cheek with his finger as he continues,

“Well, this has been fun. Thank you, MC. For everything. I know I haven’t properly said that, given what you’ve done for me, for us. I want you to know that I’m grateful.”

As Belphie speaks, your hand clutches on the letter hidden in your jacket pocket.

_Give it to him. He’s right there. He won’t read it with you there anyway, you missed giving it to him earlier because you were delaying your own grief. Just give it to him now. There’s no point in hiding it any longer._

“MC?” Belphie asks when he notices that you were dazed.

“Huh? Oh. Right. You’re welcome, Belphie, I’m glad that I could be of help to you and that you became a part of my life here in Devildom.” 

You smile at him and he smiles back. Your heart just stops.

“You always listen, don’t you? I’m glad that that’s real.” He says with a nod until Diavolo calls out to you.

You turn, your hand still tight on the letter hidden inside your pocket.

Just give it to him! What are you waiting for? Why are you hesitating now?

“It’s time, MC.” Diavolo says and you give one last look at the brothers. Your gaze lingers at Belphegor and your grip on the letter unfolds. You take your empty hand out and wave at them.

“I’ll be seeing you, boys.”

And you step into the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> bye.


End file.
